Dragonwings Continued: An Unexpected Reunion
by dbzgal04
Summary: This is a sequel I wrote to "Dragonwings" by Laurence Yep. Moon Shadow is reunited with his mother after his father Wind Rider returns to America with her. Soon there is another reunion, which is not only unexpected but leads to a fresh start as well.


Moon Shadow waited anxiously by the bay. Wind Rider was going to arrive any time, and Moon Shadow's mother was going to be with him. Moon Shadow had formed a tight bond with his father Wind Rider, but he hadn't seen his mother since leaving China for America and he was excited to live with both of his parents again.

As the sun was starting to set for the evening, a large ship entered the bay and docked. Moon Shadow watched as many passengers exited. Finally, he recognized Wind Rider!

"Father! It's you!," Moon Shadow shouted happily as he ran toward his father. He threw his arms around Wind Rider.

"It's great to be back, my son," Wind Rider said, smiling warmly.

Just then, Moon Shadow noticed a woman standing right beside them. It took a few seconds, but he recognized her as his mother. "Mother!," he cried, "Welcome to America, I've missed you so much!"

Mother smiled happily, tears forming in her eyes. "I missed you too, Moon Shadow. I was so worried about you coming here and how things would go for you and your father, but you both have done so well. I'm very proud!" She hugged her son tightly and kissed his forehead.

Later that evening the reunited family settled in their new home. Moon Shadow and his parents were full of joy. Beneath the joy was a small amount of sorrow as well; Grandmother had passed away just a few weeks before Wind Rider arrived. She died peacefully in her sleep, so it brought comfort to know Grandmother didn't suffer in any way and lived a long healthy life. She was also aware of how well her son and grandson performed and persevered in America, which brought her much pride and happiness during her final days. This also gave comfort to Moon Shadow and his parents.

After waking the following morning, Mother went outside to tend to the garden. She heard a faint whimpering. She followed the noise, and by the cabbages lay a small black Labrador puppy. Mother gently picked up the puppy and rushed inside. "Wind Rider," she shouted, "look what I found in the garden!"

Her husband hurried over, as did a curious Moon Shadow. All three felt great pity for the black lab puppy, which apparently had been separated from its mother and siblings or possibly even abandoned. The family unanimously decided to adopt the puppy.

It wasn't long before the newly adopted member of the family was nourished back to full health, and became quite strong and playful. Moon Shadow taught him how to fetch a stick, and how to fetch a ball. The family grew very fond of their new black Labrador. Unfortunately, when the canine was nearing one year old his personality underwent a drastic change. He became territorial and temperamental, growling and snapping at just about anything. One day the dog almost bit Mother, and that was the final straw. The family decided the black lab needed to be put down. As Wind Rider and Moon Shadow prepared, Moon Shadow said to his father "I wonder what caused him to change so suddenly. He was so adorable and playful before, but now he's so temperamental and unpredictable. In fact, he reminds me of Black Dog. Do you suppose it could be him, in a new life?"

Wind Rider replied "I also noticed those similarities. It might be Black Dog reborn in a new form. But if so it seems he didn't learn from his previous life, and in that case he will be reborn again in a lower form."

The father and son then took a rifle, a white sheet and the black lab which had been tied on a leash. As they were leading the dog further away from the house they came across Uncle Bright Star, Hand Clap, and White Deer whom were on their way to visit. Wind Rider explained the situation with the black lab. Uncle, Hand Clap, and White Deer joined him and Moon Shadow on their small hike.

When they finally came to a spot in the forest which they determined was far enough, Wind Rider prepared his rifle. Moon Shadow began to untie the dog's leash. But before the task could be completed, everyone was startled by the noise of loud rustling close by followed by a roar. They spun around, and to their horror a bear was approaching! The bear had a white foam-like substance around its mouth, confirming that it had rabies. It ran toward everyone at a fast pace and swiped its paws. Moon Shadow, Wind Rider, Hand Clap, White Deer, and Uncle all ran off in different directions. Wind Rider fired his rifle at the rabid bear, but the bullet merely grazed the animal. It rushed toward him at full-speed. Before the creature could attack him, Moon Shadow threw some rocks at the bear to get its attention. The plan worked, and sure enough the rabid animal began to charge toward Moon Shadow. He took a few steps backward but then slipped.

Just as the bear was about to pounce on Moon Shadow, the black lab jumped on its back and bit hard! The bear roared in pain and anger. It rolled over on its back, and as the creature stood up again the dog lost its grip. But he was still determined to save Moon Shadow and the others. The black lab jumped at the assailant again and this time bit one of the forelegs. But the bear raised its other foreleg and smacked the dog off; the dog flew a short distance and hit a tree.

Finally, Wind Rider fired at the bear again, and this time the rabid animal went down. Everyone spent a few minutes catching their breath and calming down. Then they all went over to where the black lab landed after hitting the tree. He was completely stiff, nor did he react when Moon Shadow gently shook him.

"He saved us," Moon Shadow said softly. A sadness came over him and Wind Rider. Despite all the negative issues with their dog and the necessity they felt to put him down, they were mourning the black lab they knew and raised and just showed his loyal personality once more.

After a moment of silence, everyone walked over to the white sheet which had been dropped while escaping from the bear. They were going to wrap the dog up in the white sheet before burying him. Moon Shadow picked it up, and they all turned back and walked toward the black lab. Suddenly they all stopped in their tracks, astonished and slightly shocked.

The black lab wasn't there! In his place and in the exact same position, there lay a human boy. He was Tang, and appeared to be approximately eight or nine years old in Tang years.

Wind Rider knelt down and gently pressed his hand against the boy's chest. "His heart's beating, and he's breathing." Wind Rider announced.

Moon Shadow approached and covered the boy with the sheet. "Who is he, and where did he come from so fast?"

Hand Clap and White Deer whispered between each other. Then they nodded in agreement, and Hand Clap said "There is something very familiar about this boy."

Finally, Uncle Bright Star spoke up as well. "Yes, this boy truly is very familiar." He slowly knelt down at the other side of the boy, gazing at him intently. Then Uncle stroked the boy's cheeks, and then massaged his shoulders.

Just then, the boy groaned. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up, still feeling sleepy like people often do after waking up. Moon Shadow asked him, "Who are you? How did you get here?"

The boy merely glanced around at everybody, then lowered his head seemingly both in shyness and shame. Then White Deer spoke. "We aren't going to harm you in any way. Please don't be so afraid!"

Then the boy slowly raised his head again. Tears formed in his eyes. Then he finally spoke. "Moon Shadow, Wind Rider, Hand Clap, White Deer…" It seemed like the boy trailed off, but after a long pause he looked directly at Uncle and then cried out "Father!"

Everybody gasped. Hand Clap stuttered, "It's Black Dog! A child again, but Black Dog nonetheless! That explains the familiarity perfectly!"

"Yes! I knew it!" Uncle exclaimed. He threw his arms around his son and drew him closer, tightly embracing him. Black Dog giggled and blushed.

Moon Shadow gently nudged Wind Rider. "We were right," he whispered to his father, "the puppy was Black Dog reborn!"

"Yes indeed," Wind Rider whispered back, "and because he regained his loyalty just in time and rescued you from that diseased bear, Black Dog has been allowed to live again as his previous human self."

Uncle was still embracing his newly resurrected son. Finally Hand Clap tapped him on the shoulder and said "We should probably head back now, and get Black Dog here resettled."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Uncle Bright Star replied. After he stood back up, Black Dog attempted to do the same thing but was flimsy and began to stumble. Luckily Wind Rider quickly caught him under his arms. Since the white sheet fell off, Moon Shadow picked it back up and draped and wrapped it around Black Dog's body. Then Uncle and Wind Rider each put an arm across Black Dog's shoulders. Finally everyone began walking back home.

When they were close to Moon Shadow and Wind Rider's residence, Moon Shadow suggested "Perhaps we should introduce Black Dog to my mother? I'm sure she'll be surprised! Plus she will still meet him anyway."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. But just then, Black Dog dropped on to his knees and buried his face in his hands and sobbed loudly. Uncle and Wind Rider quickly knelt down beside him, and Moon Shadow knelt in front of him.

"My Black Dog, what's the matter?!" Uncle cried. He pulled his son closer and held him tightly but tenderly.

"I…I…," Black Dog stuttered, but he was too distraught to continue.

"It's alright," Wind Rider said gently, "please tell us what's bothering you."

It took a moment, but Black Dog finally said "I don't understand how you all can be so glad to have me back. I deceived and betrayed everybody for my own selfish and greedy needs. I finally got what I deserved, so why did I have to come back to you again?"

"Don't you talk like that!" Uncle cried.

"That's right," said Moon Shadow. "Don't you see you've been granted another chance? You apparently realize the wrongs you did before and regret them. But now you can start over with us again and improve yourself!"

"Moon Shadow is correct," Wind Rider said to Black Dog. "You proved yourself worthy of a fresh start, and that is truly extraordinary."

Suddenly, a strong but soft gust of wind blew across the land and around the group. Everyone had this feeling that the wind gust was some sort of sign or message. They couldn't explain why, but they just had the sensation that it was so. Wind Rider knew exactly what it was, but he kept silent. Black Dog smiled and buried his face in Uncle Bright Star's chest, who then kissed his reformed son on the forehead.

With that, the group continued on their way. Finally they arrived at Wind Rider and Moon Shadow's house. Mother rushed outside, and was startled by the sight of a boy clothed with the white sheet. Wind Rider filled his wife in on the whole story. She was surprised, but glad that everything worked out like it did.

Black Dog said to Mother "I remember you. It's been so many years, but I do recall meeting you."

"Yes, I remember too Black Dog." Mother replied with a warm smile on her face.

Before White Deer, Hand Clap, and Uncle took Black Dog to what would be his new home with Uncle and Hand Clap, Moon Shadow patted Black Dog on the back and told him "You'll be just fine, and I'm here for you."

"Thanks so much, Moon Shadow." Black Dog replied.

Uncle, Black Dog, Hand Clap, and White Deer went on their way. Moon Shadow and his parents went inside their house. A little while later, Moon Shadow said to his father "When we were comforting Black Dog today, there was that gust of wind that blew around us. I can't explain it, but I had this feeling that it was some type of message or sign."

Wind Rider smiled and replied "That's exactly what it was! I'd recognize that presence and sensation anywhere. The wind was an anonymous gesture from the Dragon King. It was none other than he whom resurrected Black Dog and turned him back to his form as a boy. The Dragon King's gesture via the gust of wind was his own way of giving Black Dog solace and reassurance."

Hearing this gave Moon Shadow even more joy. That night he went to bed with much excitement, knowing he would now start a new relationship with Black Dog and also serve as a mentor for him. At the same time over at Uncle's residence, Black Dog had just been tucked in by his father and Hand Clap. He dozed off rather hastily, with much solace in his heart from knowing everyone still loved him and he would now live a full and much better human life, with Moon Shadow and everybody else there to guide and encourage him.


End file.
